You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Giving Up Forever
Summary: Oneshot songfic to You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith. This lil fanfic takes place after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Will Harry and Ginny pick up where they left off? Or will they go their separate ways?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm waiting to buy them on E-Bay……

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This 

Candles glowed all around as couples held on to one another tightly, gliding across the dance floor. Everyone, it seemed, had someone to love, someone to hold. Ron and Hermione were together, and Bill and Fleur were now happily married. Everyone but Ginny. She looked on wistfully as her mum and dad swayed in time to the music. It seemed that she was the only one unable to celebrate the marriage of her eldest brother.

She continued to gaze at the people on the dance floor, wishing she was one of them. Would things be different right now if she had not let Harry go? If she had refused to let him leave her behind in his attempts to be noble and brave? The thought of it always brought tears to her eyes, and this moment was no exception. She loved him, so much, but she was stubborn, and she let him go. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, and now she regretted it with every fiber of her being.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with a pair of familiar green eyes that penetrated hers.

"Erm, may I have this dance?", Harry inquired in almost a whisper as he extended his hand to Ginny.

Speechless, she nodded, wiped a tear from her eye, and took his arm.

Harry led her out onto the dance floor, winding his way around couples whom were too lost to notice. Finally, he stopped in the middle of the floor and pulled Ginny to him.

She shivered as his hand found the small of her back. He always had the power to make her weak with just a single touch. Curse him.

Their bodies began to sway to the music, but Ginny felt as if she were floating. It felt so good to be back in his arms, yet at the same time, it hurt. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his. They seemed to search her, as if he was lost, and longing to bear his soul to her. Then, without hesitation, his lips were crushed against hers in a kiss so passionate that words cannot describe.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time._

They broke apart after what felt like hours. Ginny breathed deeply, as did Harry. Minutes passed, and finally Harry spoke.

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have did that. I just – "

Ginny pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. God, she hated how she could be so pissed at him one minute, and the next, he was completely redeemed.

"You know what that reminded me of?", she said, smiling. "That night in the common room, after the Quidditch game. That night was the happiest I had ever been."

Ginny laughed faintly, and Harry followed suit, but it didn't last long. A few moments passed before Ginny spoke again. The classic Weasley temper within her was flaring, but she did her best to control it.

"Do you ever wish we hadn't ended our relationship that day? Do you ever just wonder how differently things might have been for us?"

Harry looked deep into her brown eyes, which were quickly filling with tears.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity._

"Every day, and it hurts. It hurts so bad," he replied, the pain audible in his voice.

"Then why did you do it, Harry? Why? I deserve to know that much. If you can say you don't love me, and walk away, then so be it. Sure, it'll hurt. It will hurt every day for the rest of my life. What will be worse will be knowing that you _do_ love me, but won't let me love you back, or allow me to be with you."

"Gin, it's not that simple. I _do _love you, I always have. I couldn't let you take the risk of being with me. What if you had been captured? I could never have lived with myself. I couldn't bear to see you in harm's way. I did it to protect you, and it hurt so much. It still does."

"Hurt? Whoa! Hold it there, mister!", Ginny began, unleashing her temper. She could no longer control what came out of her mouth. "You don't know hurt! Every day, I sit and pray that you're okay. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can barely breathe thinking about what you're going through, and how much it hurts that I can't be by your side. It kills me to know what you're up against, and to know that I can't be there with you. I would rather die next to you that alone and without you! I love you, Harry. I love you. It hurts to love you, but if it means pain, then so be it. I can't help it. I've fallen, and I don't want to get up. All I want is you, all I need is you, and what's worse, is that I can't have you. So don't talk to me about 'hurt'!" Tears were now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I never meant to do this to you, believe me. I love you, too, and I need you more and more every day. I couldn't go on without you, and that's why I had to do this. At least I know that you are safe, even if I can't hold you." Harry said, his grip tightening on Ginny. "I love you, and I need you, and we need to work this out."

"You just don't get it, do you? I don't care what happens to me I love you, and I need you to. Please don't deny me – "

Ginny was cut off as Harry's lips met hers. Her knees went weak, and gave beneath her, but Harry caught her and held her up.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this _

_Unless you mean it like that_

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at._

_We'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around._

_And around, and around, and around._

Ginny pulled back as Harry wiped the tears from her face. "I love you, more than you could ever know," he whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

Thoughts raced through Ginny's mind as her heart beat against Harry's. The second kiss had been even more captivating than the first. Bloody git.

As she looked around, she spotted Hermione, her mum, and the newest Mrs. Weasley glowing at her. The crowd on the dance floor was beginning to thin, yet she and Harry continued to dance. She didn't dare to breathe. She was afraid to end this moment she was so wrapped up in. Even more, she was scared of what was going through Harry's mind.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends._

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that _

_If you do, baby kiss me again._

"What are we doing?" Ginny whispered, when she could bear the silence no more.

"Well, you see, it's called 'dancing'", Harry teased.

"Very funny, Mr. Potter. Be serious."

"I don't know, but I think I like it. I want to be with you, so much, Gin, but I'm scared of what will happen.", Harry replied, his voice a bit shaky.

"Sometimes, you just have to close your eyes and fall."

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me _

_Quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know._

_I just wanted you to know._

"Only if you'll fall, too.", Harry said, lifting Ginny's chin.

"What if I already have?"

This time, it was Ginny that kissed Harry. As soon as her lips touched his, all traces of doubt were erased from her mind. The scent of jasmine mingled with that of Harry, and her heart pounded in her ears. She wanted to stay there forever, hanging from his sweet lips.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this _

_Unless you mean it like that_

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at._

_We'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around._

_And around, and around, and around._

As the dance floor emptied even further, Harry and Ginny kept dancing, holding each other tightly to make up for lost time. As she pressed her head against his chest, she spotted a tipsy Ron, with his arm around Hermione, waving at her. Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to Harry and herself, but was it what they thought? She desperately needed this all to be real, no matter what risks she had to take. This all felt so right, and she felt at home in his arms. It somehow seemed like an alternate universe while they swayed to the music. It was a universe that she wanted to get lost in. Every little move Harry made transfixed her.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends._

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that _

_If you do, baby kiss me again._

Harry tilted her chin upwards, giving her more chills and making her heart race faster. She closed her eyes just as his nose nudged hers. He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering softly.

"Do you want to go someplace else? I need to be alone with you, if even for just a moment."

_Kiss me again._


End file.
